six feet under the sea
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: seems like Ariel found her way down the rabbit hole. drabble!fic.


**title: **six**  
><strong>**type:** Drabble/crack!fic. Alternative Universe.  
><strong>summary:<strong> Seems like Ariel found her way down the rabbit hole  
><strong>an:** this is kind of more based on the disney movie(s) rather than the actual fairy tale(s), because I have yet to actually read those... so. yeah. I hope it's alright... more likely, I hope it made sense. /Sort of a like a crossover between The Little Mermaid/Alice In Wonderland/

* * *

><p><strong>SIX FEET<strong> _UNDER_ **THE  
>SEA.<strong>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"—<em>flounder<em>," Ariel pouts, pulling her best friend by the fin, towards the way she wants to go. Resisting, Flounder pulls as hard as he can, but it is futile, because Ariel is stronger than him by a longshot. He groans and whines, "We _can't_ go that way! Didn't you hear what that fish said?,"

Ariel rolls her eyes. "So _what_ if it's dangerous! Where's your sense of _adventure_?," He s hakes his head, undefying, crossing his arms and staying in his place. "Nuh-uh, we _are_ not going there and that's final!,"

She sighs and grabs his fin. "Oh, c'mon," She grins, swimming towards the cave. "Woaah!," Flounder yells, astonished, as she pulls him into the cold, pitch-black, cavern.

::::

He is shivering already, once they enter the cave. It's _dark_ and you could barely see thing, even with the light from the entrance. Amazed, Ariel swims deeper into the grotto.

"A-A-Ariel," Flounder calls out, scared out of his mind. He can't help that his teeth are chattering. He feels something horrible is about to happen and he doesn't like it. Why'd he have to have a adventure-seeking best friend?

She doesn't answer, but merely keeps on swimming. "U-uh... I think we should go back," he whispers, looking around. But there isn't really anything to see but the murky walls and the small crustaceans.

Fascinated by the cave, she searches for something, but not really knowing what she's looking for. Her eyes widen when she reaches another entrance, but it is much smaller. She'd have to work hard to squeeze through the hole. She turns around quickly. "Flounder. Go in there and tell me what you see,"

"W-what? Are you _crazy?—_ N-no! I won't do it!," He refuses, turning around, his back-towards her. With a tired sigh she says, "Well, then stay here. I'll be right back," She tells him, putting her head into the hole.

"_W-wait!_ You can't just leave me here!," Flounder spins around, his face full of panic.

She ignores him and struggles, wiggling into the abyss, sucking in her stomach. She sighs, frustratedly. She pushes and pulls herself, using all her power.

After many tries she gives up, but then anticipation floods her blue eyes. After an extreme exert of force, she finally pushed herself through. With a smile on her face, she pops her head back into the hole and grins, "Okay! Flounder. Don't move a muscle!,"

She swims away, leaving Flounder alone.

"oh, man," Flounder groans, slapping his fin on his forehead.

::::

Awe sparkling in her blue eyes, she looks around at the wonderful place she lands in. Well, really, she didn't know where she was, but everything was just so... _curious_. She looks around, swimming through the depths of the other side of the abyss.

She wonders why the water doesn't feel the same and why it's a different shade of turqouise. Purple-ish even, with a hint of transparency.

Eyebrow's furrowed, she swims around the gigantic boulders, that sit upon the bottom of the sea. Discolored and rusty, covered with sea life.

Even though this was apparent, it seemed that this place she has discovered is much more colorful than the usual reef. The colors, more vibrant, rather than the soaked, saturated, color they give in the water.

She stares, just breathing in the wonderful scenery. One thing she did not understand, was the lack of bustling fish swimming about. She shrugs it off and tries to take a mental picture of everything.

Soon, she hears a rustle behind her, and she shoots her head backwards to see what it is. A patch of seaweed moves around, making an annoying rustling noise. She raises an eyebrow and swims closer to it, her curiousity at it's peak.

She raises her hand to the bush, but is startled when a face pops up. Her hand quickly takes it's place back at her side. Shocked, confused, and a bit relieved (that she is not alone) she says, "Sebastian?,"

The crab gives her a weird look before pushing her out of the way and scrambling before her. "Agh, I'm late! I can't believe I'm late!," He mutters something incoherant and takes his legs as fast as he can to his destination.

Being pushed aside, she is offended and shouts, "Hey! Sebastian! Where are you going? And what are you doing _here_?,"

She wonders if Flounder went back to the palace and sold her out.

The red, red, crab turns to her, clear frustration on his face, "_—_Miss, I am awfully late! And if I spend another minute talking to you, she will have my head!,"

"What are you talking about?," She asks, confused, trying to keep up with him, which isn't that hard considering she's swimming and he's crawling on the floor...

He gives her a look and murmurs, "Oh my! How can I not have noticed this," awed, he turns to her face-to-face now and whispers, "How can this be?," he asks, rhetorically. She tilts her head a little and opens her mouth to say something, but he turns around and leaves.

"_—Hey_!," Ariel shouts, her annoyance spreading. He starts to mumble things, but she cannot hear them and she starts to think that he's crazy.

He turns around again, narrows his eyes and says, "You look awfully, awfully, like the Queen!,"

_"what?"_

* * *

><p><strong>an:** don't ask. i don't expect much from this story.


End file.
